Unleashed Spiderman !
by El Primordial385
Summary: Peter Parker/Spiderman al fin abrió los ojos ,tras pérdidas irreparables para El,tomará un camino más radical en su vida como Superhéroe,portado una vez más el traje simbiótico Spiderman les hará ver tanto a enemigos como a aliados que con El ya no se jugará más..
1. Chapter 1

Amigos de Fanfiction aquí de nuevo El Primordial385 para traerles una historia más,antes que nada debo aclarar que ya estoy mejor de salud y estoy en proceso de actualización de mis Fic ,todo a su tiempo pero se hará...

Por ahora les traigo esta historia que nace de leer mis maravillosos Cómics que tengo guardados y pues limpiando la casa los volví a leer,esta es una historia referente a Spiderman ,que es realizada gracias a leer Back in Black...

Espero les guste esta historia y los veo más adelante ...

Prologo : Un Gran Poder...?

Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad...

Estas eran las palabras que rondaban la mente de Peter Parker,mejor conocido como Spiderman ,palabras que para él ya habían perdido el significado de lo que su tío Ben le dijera poco antes de morir..

La noche caía en la Ciudad de New York,no había dejado de llover desde hace bastante tiempo ,Spiderman yacía sobre uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad ,recordando cómo su vida había cambiado drásticamente en tan poco tiempo.

Primero los fantasmas del pasado volvían con más fuerza para atormentarlo una y otra y otra vez...aquella donde su Tío Ben había muerto a causa de su indiferencia ante el criminal que había robado la taquilla del Coliseo donde El fungía como luchador amateur !..ese fue su primer y mayor fracaso

Si tan solo lo hubiera detenido...

Despues de eso ,la tragedia ocurrida en el Puente George Washington ,aquella maldita vez donde El Duende Verde había descubierto su identidad como Spiderman ,ocacionando que este secuestrara a Gwen Stacy ..su novia y primer amor !

Al final de la batalla ,el Duende Verde había arrojado a Gwen por el Puente ,Peter en su desesperacion por salvarla ,había lanzado su telaraña pero el latigazo cervical provoco que su cuello se rompiera ,Gwen murio por la acción de Peter !

Ella nunca supo que El era Spiderman ,solo hasta el final se enteró ,Gwen fue una víctima inocente que aún siendo Spiderman no pudo salvarla !

Pasados los años ,Peter nunca pudo en sí ,llevar una vida en común siendo ambas partes ,como Peter Parker no había logrado sobresalir mucho ,teniendo un trabajo de medio tiempo de fotógrafo no le generaban muchos ingresos ,a pesar de ser un científico casi a la par de Reed Richard o Tony Stark ,para el fue muy duro abrirse paso en su profesión ..

Como Spiderman las cosas no eran mucho mejor ,siempre catalogado como amenza por ese misogino asqueroso con un bigote mal cortado como lo era su jefe en el Daily Bugle James Jonah Jameson !,sin olvidar a todos aquellos Supervillanos que querían destruirlo en el peor de los casos o experimentar con el ..como ya había pasado cuando varios Clones fueron creados por el Chacal !

De su vida amorosa ,ni hablar ,simplemente Mary Jane quien fuera su esposa ,no pudo soportar el peso de ser la esposa de un Superhéroe ,el constante temor a la incertidumbre generada por el estilo de vida al que vivían sin mencionar los probemos econocimos por los que atravesaban,terminaron por hacer mella en Ella

Simplemte le había pedido el Divorcio argumentando todo cuanto creía ,también estaba el hecho de retomar su carrera de ser una Actriz de Broodway !

Peter aún hoy recordaban ese día cuando le había dicho que a pesar de todo lo amaba y esperaba que siguieran viéndose como amigos,este simplemente guardo silencio y apartó la mano de MJ al querer tocarlo ,sencillamente cuando esta termino de hablar ,Peter dio media vuelta alejándose no prestando oídos a las palabras de MJ ,jamás volteo atrás ..ni esa vez ,ni nunca más ...

Entonces Peter pensó .."si realmente me amaras ..estarías conmigo como lo prometiste !"...palabras huecas y con mal sabor de boca .

La cereza en el pastel fue el asesinato de La Tía May a las pocas semanas de su rompiendo con MJ ,a manos de un Francotirador contratado por Wilson Fisk !...mejor conocido como el Kingpin...

Pero esa no había sido la orden principal del Francotirador ,el objetivo primario era Spideman,desgraciadamente y gracias a su sentido arácnido pudo esquivar los disparos ,pero al hacerlo ,estos dieron en su Tía May !

Lo que pasó después fue descrito por la Policía de New York como una masacre ,Spiderman abandonó el tradicional traje rojo y azul ,adoptando uno similar al traje simbiótico donde predominaba el Negro !

El color al que su corazón y alma finalmente fueron consumidos ,desde ese momento la frase de su Tío Ben ,le resultaron tan dolorosa siempre acompañada de su sufrimiento por las pérdidas que cada vez más eran insoportables para El .

Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad ...una gran responsabilidad conlleva un gran dolor..un gran dolor acaba en sufrimiento !

Peter finalmente tomó una decisión radical ,él ya no perdería más nada ,si no podía vivir siendo dos partes en una ,entonces la opción era renunciar a una de ellas .

Como Peter Parker,ya no le quedaba nada ,no tenía éxito en la vida laboral y la social era tema tabú ,como Spiderman era hora de tomar el su papel más en serio y dejar de ser ese payaso bromista el cual siempre sale con una frase chistosa ,era hora de que lo tomaran en serio !

Peter se había dado cuenta gracias a todo lo que había vivido ,del círculo vicioso en el que Héroes y Villanos caían ,de que mierda servía capturarlos y enviarlos a prision o a asilos mentales donde gracias a la corrupcion de las autoridades ,los criminales con poder como el Kingpin o simplemente donde estos salían gritando a los cuatro vientos haber sido curados solo para que después regresarán a sus actividades delictivas donde una vez más El o los demás Héroes los atraparían ...todo era un círculo gustara o no

Cual era la diferencia entre Héroes o Villanos ?era un pregunta tan ambigua y de respuesta simple y complicada a la vez !,acaso todo se trataba de cuestiones de ética y moralidad la causa por la cual se les permitía a escorias como lo eran los Supervillamos vivir ?

Que derecho tenían ellos de hacer todas las atrocidades que realizaban ?,había un manual de Superhéroes donde este decía que independientemente de las acciones hechas por villanos se les tenían que perdonar y mandarlos a rehabilitación ?

Con todo esto en mente Peter Parker mostró una nueva cara ante todo mundo ,en especial a sus enemigos ,no tendría piedad hacia ellos y si era necesario ,acabaría con su vida ,así como ellos acabaron con un sin número de personas inocentes durante sus actos

De sus amigos,Peter no tenía pensado luchar contra ellos ,pero no dejaría que estos se interpusieran en sus planes ,ya no escucharía ,no razonaría con nadie ,solo seguiría su propio instinto !..muchos de sus conocidos quedaron horrorizados ante este nuevo Spiderman..

Uno al cual ninguno de sus compañeros ,tanto Vengadores ,X-Men o quien fuera notaría en un principio ,solo contadas excepciones lograron ver en lo que se transformaba Peter Parker y tratarían de ayudarlo de una manera u otra.

De esto ya habían pasado meses ...ahora la lluvia que caía finalmente había cedido...

Peter estaba aún en la misma posición desde hace horas ,El se miró a su mismo ,su cuerpo ya no era cubierto por el rojo y azul ,ahora un elegante traje simbiótico negro lo vestía,la araña blanca en el pecho parecía viva conforme su respiración proseguia

Finalmente las cosas eran como debían ser ,finalmente era uno con el simbióte ,para esto tuvo que ir hasta San Francisco y literalmente reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho !,algo que Eddie Brook mejor conocido como Venom descubrió de la peor manera !

El traje lo había abandonado cuando Spiderman entabló contacto con El ,Peter había dicho que siempre tuvo razón ,en todo y que había sido un idealista y soñador por creer que todos merecían ser salvados ,que había sido un error el deshacerse de Él en el pasado ,ahora entendía que debían ser uno solo ,para así lograr cambiar las cosas ,para ya no perder a nadie más

Ahora la cuestión era que no todos merecían ser salvados ...y éllos se encargarían de ser juez ,jurado y verdugo !

El simbióte ante esto y ver la determinación de su primer anfitrión ,sin más abandono a Eddie para de nueva cuenta estar con su primer amor ..porque Peter supo que el Simbióte era en realidad una hembra !

Peter Parker y el Simbióte eran uno ,ya jamás podían separarse ,si lo hacían ambos morirían ...

Las sirenas de las patrullas en una de las avenidas principales llamo su atención !observo lo que pasaba desde donde se encontraba gracias a sus habilidades siendo incrementadas por el traje !

Sonrio a lo que miro ,esto era perfecto ,ni mandado a hacer !,helicópteros de noticieros ,policías y demás perseguían a uno de los 6 Siniestos ..o como Spiderman los llama ..los 6 sincerebro !

El incautó no era otro más que Rhino ,esa estupida masa de músculos sin talento a la que muchas veces ya había derrotado y enviado a prision ,como el decía ,una vez más el círculo vicioso entraba en escena ,pero esta vez ,el resultado sería diferente ,esta vez Rhino sería un gran ejemplo de lo que Spiderman sería de ahora en adelante !

Con una gran sonrisa ,se había dejado caer desde gran altitud para después balancearse con su telaraña hasta su objetivo...

Rhino corría pesadamente sobre la avenida ,todo lo que se encontraba en su camino era destruido o apartado de su camino ,había robado una gran bóveda del banco ,aún los Supervillanos tenían necesidades y pues se necesita efectivo !

-Idiotas ..no me atraparan ..yo soy el Gran Rhino !-

Varios escuadrones SWAT habían hecho un perímetro con barricadas para poder detenerlo ,a distancia de tiro el jefe de Policía había dado la orden de disparar ,pero al hacerlo las balas rebotaban sobre la gruesa y grotesca humanidad de Rhino

-Hahahahahaha...tontos eso no les servirá ..!-

Cuando Rhino estuvo a punto de embestir con su gran cuerno contra los policías ,este fue aventado de boca contra el pavimento perdiendo el dinero robado en el acto ,gracias a un golpe en su espalda !este cayó pesadamente dejando un surco de tierra ,al levantarse furioso por quien había sido el responsable de este acto tan cobarde ,miro atrás suyo al Héroe favorito de New York..

Pero al mirarlo Rhino supo que algo era diferente ..

-Tenias que ser tu Spiderman Heheheehe..que pasó ?,ya atacas a traicion a tus enemigos !..-

Spiderman había tomado distancia ,colocándose sobre una Farola ,siendo observado por todos !

-Hehehehe..El comal le dijo a la olla ..quítate que me tiznas !..honestamente no eres quién para alegar mis acciones Rhino !-

Rhino observó que este no llevaba su clásico traje ,por lo que curioso lo cuestionó

-Que te pasó Spide..donde dejaste tu traje tan llamativo ?-

Este aún siendo fiel a sí mismo contesto !

-Me dijeron que el Negro está de moda esta temporada ,deje mi traje en la lavandería ..qué bueno que me acuerdas !..debo recogerlo mañana o me cobraran importe !-

Rhino gruñó ,se estaba burlando de El ..ya harto de todo decidió embestirlo !

-Muereeeeeeeee ...!

Spiderman dando un salto sobre la cabeza de Rhino el cual impacto sobre la farola ,lo había tomado con su telaraña sobre sus hombros para después con su fuerza incrementada ,arrojarlo sobre un camión cisterna que estaba estacionado ,generando con esto una explosión !

De entre las llamas salió un mal herido Rhino sosteniendo su brazo ,el cual parecía dislocado ,aún con las heridas y quemaduras repartidas en su cuerpo ,una vez más embistió contra Spiderman ,este por el contrario no lo esquivo ,se mantuvo firme

-Tan predecible como siempre he Rhino ,honestamente no sé que vienen en ti el Pulpo Paul y él cabeza de Pecera para que formaras parte de los 6 sincerebro !-

Dicho esto Spiderman tomo con sus manos el cuerno de Rhino girándolo sobre su eje ,para caer de espaldas ,acto seguido Spiderman dio un gran golpe sobre su rostro ,que el sonido del crujir de los huesos de la cara hizo estremecer a más de uno .

No conforme con esto Spiderman lo tomó por una de sus piernas quebrándosela,ocacionando que Rhino gritara de dolor ,lo aventó varios metros al cielo ,pero antes de caer ,una patada giratoria hizo impacto sobre el estomago de Rhino

Este ante la fuerza del golpe escupió bastante sangre mientras era lanzado sobre un muro de concreto de uno de los edificios adyacentes..

Torre de los Vengadores...

En una gran sala de operaciones se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre los principales Vengadores ,cuando el Mutante conocido como Wolverine interrumpió a todos para mostrarles algo importante que acontecía !

-Logan que es tan urgente que no puede esperar a mañana ?-está era la pregunta de Tony Stark

-Espero que no sea otro de tus absurdos videos Snuff que tanto te gustan -ahora el que se burlaba no era otro más que Clint Barton !

Wolverine sin mencionar nada pero sin dejar su cara de seriedad ,prendió el televisor para que todos vieran los sucesos que acontecían en las calles de New York

Al principio se les hizo raro ver a lo que creían eran a dos Supervillanos pelear entre ellos pero al ver las imágenes más detalladamente y sobre todo ver los movimientos del que creían era Venom los dejo impactados

-No...no no no es posible !..Simplemte no es verdad ?!-está era la observación de Carol Danvers ,mejor conocida como Miss Marvel,ella en estos meses había perdido rastro de Peter y verlo así le causaba dolor.

-No hay error Caroly ..aunque lo vea no lo puedo creer -Ahora la que hacía su observación pero sin dejar de ver la pantalla ,no era otra que Natasha Romanoff..Black Widow

Instituto Xavier de jóvenes dotados ...

Hope Summers la llamada mesías Mutante miraba con sumo dolor las imágenes que eran visto por todo el Instituto ,tanto ella como su amiga Kitty Pride estaban sin habla

-Ese no es Spiderman o si ?-quien decía esto y volteando a ver a las chicas mencionadas no era otro más que Bobby Drake..Ice Man

Emma Frost no decía nada ,ni siquiera su imperturbable rostro mostraba reacción alguna,pero por dentro era todo lo contrario ,quería gritar ,quería salir a detener a Peter y que este ya no siguiera con esto !..ella lo conocía y sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal !

-Esto si es un problema ..no lo crees Emma ?-el que pregunto era el Líder de los X-Men ..Scott Summer!

Edificio Baxter...

Susan Storm se había quedado muda ante lo que su hermano Jhonny y la Mole miraban en un holograma ,en este Spiderman golpeaba brutalmente al que aún era Rhino ,lo tenía contra el piso y boca abajo ,golpeándolo con ambos puños sobre su lacerada espalda

Susan veía como el traje simbiótico inmovilizaba de brazos y piernas a Rhino ,de esta forma el no podía defenderse de los golpes dados por Spiderman ,nadie de los 4 Fantásticos tenían duda de que ese era Peter

-Imposible ...el no haría algo así ...debe estar siendo controlado por ese traje !-Este era el grito de frustración de Jhonny !

-No lo sé Jhonny..yo no creo que eso esté pasando..es como si el y el traje fueran uno -está era la observación de La Mole

Lo que ninguno noto es que Sue ya había abandonado la sala ,ella al ver a Peter en ese estado tan quebrado no pudo contener sus lágrimas ,ya que ella fue una de las pocas personas que estuvo al pendiente de Él desde antes de que desapareciera !

Ahora sabia o intuía a donde había ido ..al verlo con el Simbióte lo supo !

Manhattan...

En un departamento cerca de Central Park ,Felicia Hardy junto a su amiga y compañera de crimen/aventuras Karla Sofen habían llegado de robar unas joyerías al otro lado de la ciudad ,cuando la noticia de la pelea entre Spiderman y Rhino les había llamado la atención !

-Wow...quien fuera a pensar que ese insípido bufón de Spiderman se vieran tan Caliente !-el comentario lujurioso de Karla solo hizo fruncir el ceño a su compañera

-No le digas así Karla !..él es más que eso -

-Está bien Felicia ..no te enojes !-decía la conocida como Moonstone levantando las manos en señal de rendición pero sin abandonar su sonrisa

Sin hacer caso a las burlas de Karla ,Felicia Hardy miraba a este nuevo Spiderman ,ella sabía bien por todo lo que Peter había pasado recientemente ,decir que lo compadecía y le dolía verlo así ,era poco

-Peter -el nombre del susodicho salió en susurro de sus labios pero siendo escuchado por Karla !

Regresando a la pelea...

Todas las personas que se habían dado cita en el lugar ,tanto policías como reporteros ,y sin olvidar a los ciudadanos de New York,no creían aún viéndolo con sus propios ojos

Este Spiderman en traje negro,estaba masacrando a un moribundo Rhino ,a quien ya las fuerzas lo habían abandonado ya hace tiempo ,los golpes y la pérdida de sangre a la que había sido expuesto lo tenían en un lamentable estado

Tanto que no podía ponerse de pie por sí solo ,ahora una parte del traje de Spiderman había sido usada como lanza clavándose en un hombro de Rhino ...

-Por favor ..para..detente ...por favor !-está era la súplica de Rhino

Las súplicas de Rhino fueron calladas con un golpe lanzado desde el torso de una de las manos de Spiderman..el traje lo había hecho por voluntad propia

-Descuida Rhino ,estamos por acabar -decía este mostrado los largos y afilados dientes que la mascara había adoptado ,la larga lengua de este lamia la sangre que escurría desde la lanza !-Delicioso,lastima que debamos acabar !

Spiderman acerco a su terrible rostro a un aterrado Rhino solo para decirle unas palabras que lo acompañarían en su muerte

-Siéntete honrado Rhino,tú nos ayudarás a poner el ejemplo para los demás !,gracias a lo que haré contigo ,dejaré en claro cuál es el nuevo proceso al cual pasare a todos esos Supervillanos que decidan molestar nuestra ciudad !-

-Tu ..tú eres el Bueno !...no puedes hacer esto !..por lo que más quieras !...no lo hagas !..-

Spiderman río al escuchar a Rhino !

-Bueno Rhino ,el ser bueno o malo no importa realmente ,lo que importa es las repercusiones de lo que hacemos y créeme cuando te digo que tú mi mastodonte amigo tienes mucho que pagar -

Dicho esto Spiderman lanzó una última vez a Rhino ,pero antes de caer nuevamente al piso ,de la sombra de Spiderman surgieron varios apéndices puntiagudos que literalmente empalaron a Rhino

Pero lo curioso y aterrador del caso ,era que ninguno de estos había tocado órganos vitales ,ocacionando que este se desangrara hasta morir ,todo acompañado con la risa maniática de Spiderman...

En muchas partes ,la muerte de Rhino a manos de Spiderman cimbro a muchas personas tanto héroes y villanos por igual ,pero sobre todo a los ciudadanos en general ...

Continuara :...

Bueno mis amigos,este fue el prólogo de esta historia ,aún no sé quién será la pareja principal de este nuevo Spiderman !

Hay muchas chicas y muy bellas o tal vez Harem..ustedes que opinan ?

Sin más los veo en la próxima actualización !


	2. Chapter 2

Amigos de Fanfiction ,una disculpa por tener algo abandonado este Fic,diferentes cuestiones y otros Fic han tomado mi tiempo pero estamos de vuelta ,gracias por los reviews y sujerencias !

Capitulo 1:Una Nueva Perspectiva

Las mañanas en la Ciudad de Nueva York eran bastante agitadas desde las primeras horas del día ,los ciudadanos de esta gran metrópoli vivían inmersos en sus múltiples actividades tanto personales como profesionales...

Era común ver regularmente las peleas y escaramuzas qué tanto Héroes como Villanos se enfrascaban a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad ,pero de un tiempo para acá ,la situación era bastante tensa..

Una tranquilidad como pocas veces vista había caído pesadamente sobre los hombros de esta urbe de acero y concreto ,una ansiedad acompañada con incertidumbre azotaba a todos por igual ,era curioso y hasta raro pero en estos días,no se registraron ningún acto vandálico y todo esto era por obra y gracia de un solo Heroe o quizás ahora esa palabra distaba mucho de describirlo...Spiderman

Muchos ya no estaban seguros si actuaba conforme a la ley o hacia justicia por su propia mano ,era una cuestión de semántica ,las autoridades de New York lo buscaban afanosamente por el asesinato de un Villano

Era increíble pero cierto ,el hecho había quedado registrado en el noticiero nocturno donde toda la nación pudo darse cuenta de el nuevo proceder de este Spiderman ,la muerte de Rhino simbro todas las esferas de poder en la Ciudad

Pero las agencias de seguridad no eran las únicas buscándolo ,además estaban aquellos grupos como los Avenger's ,Fantástic Four y los X-Men además claro de antihéroes dados como Punisher y Deadpool...,aunque todos y cada uno por diferentes razones

También sin contar aquellos grupos de Cazarecompensas como Silver Sable y otros que veían al arácnido como una presa para su colección dado como Kraven

Nunguno sin embargo había tenido éxito en su búsqueda ,simplemente Spiderman permanecía bajo el radar de cualquiera que lo buscara ,aunque claro había sus excepciones en contadas ocaciones

Peter Benjamín Parker despertaba después de una larga noche de "patrullaje",claro si a eso se le puede llamar así ,la tenue luz que se filtraba por el departamento le hacía maldecir por despertarlo de tan reconfortante sueño

Trato de levantarse pero se vio sorprendido de que no podía moverse libremente ,aún con los ojos somnolientos pudo darse cuanta del porque no podía ,una sonrisa estupida adorno su rostro al recordar los eventos de la noche

Junto a él y sobre de él ,yacían dormidas dos mujeres jóvenes muy hermosas las cuales estaban desnudas solo cubiertas ligeramente por las finas sábanas de la cama ,cabe decir que no solo ellas estaban desnudas ,Peter también lo estaba

Recordo una magnífica noche/madrugada llena de pasión y sexo ,aún con la sonrisa en su rostro se recostó sobre las almohadas suspirando en dicha ,pero no solo eso lo hacía sonreír también recordó que evitó un robo bancario del banco de Manhattan

Si lo evitó porque golpeo sin piedad a los asaltantes dejándolos a entre la vida y la muerte ,lo raro de todo era que Spiderman en vez de regresar el botín robado ( el cual era mucho dinero,joyas y demás decidió dejárselos para sí mismo

La vida era cara y se necesitaba presupuesto para vivir ,a la mierda el vivir correctamente ,toda su vida había seguido las reglas y para que ?...para nada !

Ahora en su nueva faceta portando el elegante traje negro se quedaba con todo aquello que representaba valor para él,había intervenido un sin fin de veces en asuntos turbios que literalmente se apoderó de piezas de múltiples empresas y negocios tanto como

Stark Industries...Oscorp...Horizon Labs...Roxxon...SHIELD ...un largo etcétera

No importaba de quién o que fuera ,Peter durante años supo cómo se desenvolvian las conexiones en el mercado negro y sobre todo los contactos para este tipo de mercancías y por las cuales obtuvo jugosos dividendos

Ahora gracias a estos activos se había por fin comprado un gran departamento de lujo en una de las mejores zonas de la Ciudad ,no tenía problemas económicos y lo mas importante no tenía un casero jodiendole con cobrarle la renta

Pero claro que para esto Peter contrató a una bella asistente que si bien era muy hermosa ,su rostro frío e imperturbable quedaba al margen de su intelecto e inteligencia para todas las cuestiones referentes a este tipo de actividades

Una muchacha francesa de cabello rubio platinado y hermosos ojos azules junto con su aire aristócratico le daban porte y elegancia del cual Peter jamás tuvo ,pero que descubrió que lo necesitaba afanosamente

Esta chica respondía al nombre de Fleur Delacour

En las sombras Peter en poco tiempo logró fundar una empresa altamente competitiva en el ámbito de Ciencias Aplicadas...

Su mayor ingreso venia de parte del desarrollo de Armas y Tecnología de Punta ,obteniendo contratos privados con diferentes Gobiernos alrededor del mundo ,a Peter no le importaba los lineamientos morales o éticos ,ni mucho menos que parte de sus clientes fueran Dictadores y Genocidas

Lo único que importaba era el dinero ,la influencia y el poder que esto generaba

Ahora él dirigía todo en las sombras pero a la luz del mundo Fleur era la encargada del naciente y poderosa Compañía llamada...Ithriel

Si ,en poco tiempo la vida de Peter cambió mucho logrando lo que muchos a base de esfuerzo y entrega consiguen a través de los años o simplemente por nacer en cuna de oro y tener familias con poder

Ya no tenía ataduras ni directrices a seguir ,tomaba lo que quería ,de donde quería y sin importarle más nada ,ahora Peter se enfocó en las bellezas dormidas junto a él

Como si un desfile se tratara las imágenes pasaron una tras otra sobre su mente ,reconocía a las chicas porque eran dos actrices de la industria para adultos ,si ,no era otras mas que

Georgia Jones y Samantha Ryan...

Peter recordó que las había conocido durante un evento en una Expo en la ciudad,río por tal hecho porque jamás antes él hubiera hecho semejante hazaña de ligar a dos chicas de esa índole,pero de un tiempo para acá,las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente

El sabía que parte de su atractivo se debía en parte por el Simbióte que aumentaba las cualidades de su anfitrión,en especial las agresivas pero no era como que le importara mucho ,ahora él y ella eran uno solo como debió ser desde el inicio

Peter en sueños había hecho contacto con él Simbióte el cual reveló ser una hembra de su especie ,adoptando forma humana mostró ser una mujer hermosa de piel clara con abundante cabellera negra como la seda y medidas de infarto (91-58-89) la cual reveló que siempre estuvo enamorada de él desde que lo cubrió por primera vez hacía ya mucho tiempo

Tanto así que reveló su verdadero nombre ...Leetha

Claro que como todas las hembras de su especie era en extremo celosas y posesivas de sus anfitriones dando por resultado que este caiga en eventos desastrosos,fue por esta razón que Peter se había desprendido de ella la primera vez

Ahora Leetha sabía que si quería permanecer con Peter debía aceptar todo lo que conllevaba ser Spiderman ,en especial sabía del número grande de mujeres que tenían alguna clase de afectos por su anfitrión

Peter finalmente se había logrado poner de pie ,dejando aún dormidas a las chicas que a falta de su fuente de calor ,decidieron juntarse entre ellas para seguir durmiendo ún poco más

Después de un buen baño ,Leetha cubrió su cuerpo dándole la forma de un elegante traje negro con corbata ,sonrió abandonado la recámara para dirigirse a desayunar ,sabía de sobra que su asistente lo esperaba ya en la mesa para acompañarlo ,como todos los días desde que la contrató

La encontró sumergida en su Laptop sentada en el gran comedor ,a su lado un humentante taza de café la acompañaba ,se dirigió hacia ella inclinándose dándole un beso en la mejilla la cual Fleur solo bufo exasperada

-En verdad que no sabes medirte -le reclamó sin apartar la mirada de su Laptop

Peter tomó asiento mientras una mucama también de origen Francés le servía el desayuno,a lo cual agradeció con una sonrisa ,lo cual a la chica le hizo tener un rubor en el rostro

Peter le encantaba jugar con ella por lo rápido que se enrojecía por una simple sonrisa o palabras bonitas y es que Alessandra como se llamaba la mucama,era muy bonita ,no tanto como Fleur pero tenía algo

-Buenos días para ti también Fleur -contestó con algo de burla mientras bebía un poco de jugo de naranja

Fleur vestía un traje negro de ejecutiva que había resaltar cada una de sus curvas y sobre todo dejaban expuestas sus largas y esbeltas piernas ,su hermosos rostro con ligero maquillaje no dejo nunca su sería mirada adornada por gafas de semimontura

Sin duda la fantasía humeda de muchos chicos pubertos

-Te divertiste mucho con "esas" mujeres anoche eh Peter ?-cuestionó ahora si mirándolo a los ojos

Peter juraba que su tono de voz sonaba como una mujer celosa y despechada ,algo que sin duda le era interesante porque él no tenía esa clase de relación con ella...aún

-Estas celosa Fleur ?-preguntó divertido mientras deborada su desayuno

-Sueñas Peter -le dijo en tono molesto pero con un ligero rubor el cual trato inútilmente de esconder

-Si...-le contestó solemnemente -pero contigo en una cena romántica -le dijo sin más ,era honesto consigo mismo

Fleur solo nego con la cabeza divertida mientras sorbía su café ,pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Peter ,por el contrario este sabía que está mirada que ella le daba a él era para comprobar si mentía o lo decía de burla hacia ella

Mas se enrojeció al descubrir que en efecto ,lo decía en serio ,haciendole trastabillar ,sabía bien que a Peter le encantaba jugar con las mentes de las personas cercanas y en especial romperlas cuando portaba el manto de Spiderman

Pero tratándose de ella,Fleur sabía que con ella nunca jugaba

-Déjate de burlas que no estoy aquí para una de tus fantasías -le dijo aún con el rubor en el rostro -Hoy tenemos una cita con líderes de SHIELD para el suministro de los nuevos trajes de combate -le dijo en modo mujer de negocios

-Y me dices esto por ?-dijo retomando su desayuno

Fleur se levantó de su silla caminando directamente hacia el ,recargándose sobre la mesa hizo que Peter le enfocará mejor ,ella se quitó los lentes y contesto

-Nick Fury sabe que Ithriel es dirigida por alguien más aparte de mi -dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su sedosa cabellera la cual estaba en una cola de caballo pero varios mechones rebeldes los pasaba tras su oreja -al parecer ha investigado o a tratado de saber más de nosotros como empresa ,y es normal si me lo preguntas ,él Gobierno aún hoy se muestra racio a cerrar los negocios hasta que su agente no esté del todo convencido de nuestra labor Peter -

Peter dejó un momento su desayuno mirando a Fleur que le sostuvo la mirada ,por unos segundo un silencio cayó sobre el lugar hasta que él decidió hablar

-Ha descubierto que soy yo el que maneja todo esto ?-preguntó de manera seria

Sabía que si Nick se enteraba de que el estaba al mando de todo esto ,no le tomaría mucho tiempo descubrír todo lo que había hecho y el como lo había conseguido desde un principio ,sabía bien que era un espía altamente calificado y difícilmente algo se escapaba de su comprensión

Más si contamos que Natasha Romanov alias Black Widow también estaba cerca de él pero sin dejar sus labores como miembro de los Avenger's,lo que menos quería Peter era que tanto El Niño Explorador Americano como el Play Boy de Hierro estuvieran soplándole en la oreja

-Solo sabe lo que yo le he logrado decir al respecto ,para esto he tenido que crearte una fachada con un nombre falso que te permitirá moverte sin que descubran quién eres -sonrío hermosamente mientras lo decía

-Me parece perfecto pero dime cómo tratare con el sin que vea mi rostro -dijo cruzándose de brazos ante el cuestionamiento -No creo que deba verlo portado un máscara de luchador mexicano como el Santo o Blue Demon -dijo esto último poniéndose de pie cerca muy cerca de Fleur

La chica francesa río ante el comentario de su jefe para posteriormente exclamar

-Alessandra -llamó a la mucama que apareció rápidamente

-A sus ordenes señoría Delacour -dijo servilmente

Peter ante esto alzo una ceja curioso por lo que sea que Fleur haría

-Serias tan amable de traerme el maletín que traje conmigo hace unos momentos ?-

-Enseguida señorita -

La mucama de manera rápida se dispuso a cumplir la orden dejando a una Fleur sonríendo y a un Peter bastante curioso

-A qué estás jugando Fleur ?-le preguntó viendo como Alesaandra le daba un pequeño maletín negro con el emblema de Ithriel

Fleur agradeció para posteriormente sacar una ligera máscara blanca esmaltada que solo cubría la parte delantera del rostro ,dejando expuesto el cabello de quién la portará

Fleur le dio la máscara a Peter quien curioso la tomo entre sus dedos ,comprobó que está era de un material flexible y que no tenía ranura alguna,era lisa en su totalidad ,miro a Fleur de manera interrogante pero está solo sonrió diciéndole

-Anda póntela y veras lo que pasa-

Obedeciando la recomendación hizo lo que Fleur le pidió y procedió a colocársela ,exclamando al rebela ya puesta

-Ya me la puse pero no veo una mierda !-

Fleur río por esto pero antes de que Peter se la quitara le comentó

-Solo espera unos segundos y se hará la luz Peter !

Como si fueran palabras proféticas la máscara le permitió ver en tiempo real a su alrededor ,incluso podía ver estadísticas e información de diferentes funciones ,para Peter era como si trajera el casco de la armadura de Iron Man pero mucho mejor

-Realmente es interesante lo que hace -dijo muy sorprendido por lo que veía en tiempo real pero en especial lo gracioso era que respondía a su pensamiento

-Es lo más novedoso que nuestros Científicos han logrado hacer especialmente para ti ,dijo sin más pasando su delicada mano sobre la máscara -les pedí que la hicieran cuando supe lo que SHIELD estaba hacíendo-Peter aún teniendo la máscara puesta podía sentir el tacto de Fleur sobre de él -pero no solo te permite ver y analizar cosas ,también sirve como camuflaje óptico-al decir esto Fleur guió a Peter a un espejo donde este quedó impactado por lo que veía

Frente al espejo Peter se veía a sí mismo pero con un rostro totalmente diferente ,no solo eso si no que su color de ojos y tono de voz también podían modificarse con solo el pénsamiento como bien le dijo Fleur que intentará

Peter estaba maravillado con esta creación y se permitió modelar diferentes tipos de rostros y tonos de voz incluyendo acentos

-Es sorprendente lo que lograron -

Dijo admirado por el alto trabajo de Ingeniería Científica realizado por su personal de Ithriel ,sin duda algo para felicitar y darles un aumento

-Fibra de nanomaquinas que no solo ocultan el rostro a los múltiples matices del espectro óptico,responden al pénsamiento gracias a un Microprocesador el cual entra en contacto con tu retina dirécto al tallo cerebral -decía Fleur recargada sobre sus hombros detrás de él ,mientras también veía como cambiaban los rostros a voluntad del portador -esto te permitirá pasar desapercibido Peter -

Finalmente Peter optó por una imagen más joven con asentó escandinavo para así tratar con Nick Fury

-Entonces vayamos a cerrar esos acuerdos con el Tío Sam mi querida Fluer -le dijo al momento de ofrecerle su brazo para escoltarla al helipuerto privado que tenian

Fleur sonrió por esto aceptando el acto de caballerosidad de Peter ,recogió su laptop y tomandolo del brazo se disponían a partir cuando Peter recordó una última cosa para Alessandra que los veía enbovada

-Alessandra necesito que me hagas un favor -dijo dirigiéndose a la chica mencionada

-Ordene señor -dijo la chica colocándose cerca de la pareja

-Por favor cuando despierten mis invitadas diles que pueden quedarse el tiempo que lo desean que están en su casa o que si prefieren ir a alguna parte solo que lo pidan y te encargas de ello ...entendiste -

La chica sonrió ante el pedido y asintió la orden dada

-Se hará como ordene señor !-

Fleur solo nego con la cabeza arrastrando a Peter a la salida ,una junta algo incomoda con Nick Fury y su SHIELD los esperaban ,lo que no sabían era que un prsionero dentro del Helicarrier tendría planes para escapar

Algo que sin duda Spiderman no toleraría

Continuara :...

Bueno ,un capítulo algo corto pero que deja claro el nuevo proceder de Peter Parker como lo conocemos,sabemos el nombre del Simbióte y a la chica Francesa que le ayudara a Peter con sus negocios turbios

Habrá romance entre ellos ...un amor/odio

Las Chicas del Harem serán

Fleur Delacour

Daphne Greengrass

Natasha Romanov

Carol Danvers

Susan Storm

Felicia Hardy

Jean Gray

Karla Sofen

Julia Carpenter

Emma Frost

Madelyne Pryot

Laura Kinney

Silver Sable

Puse a dos de mis actrices porno favoritas,si se les ocurre alguna chica coméntenla y veremos qué tal ,pude ser también de otros series como vieron con Fleur

El Proximo cap se llamara ...Desatado


End file.
